A Secret Admirer
by mini-moon101
Summary: Gordo still has feelings for Lizzie. He one day finds a note in his locker to meet someone. He goes and finds out who it is. And Larry meets his true love at last..... LizzieGordo Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was just after Miranda had moved away to England and Lizzie and Gordo were left alone, once again. Gordo still had major feelings for Lizzie, but didn't know how to express them. How could he? They had been good friends since who knows when. And since she had been crushing on Ethan, he didn't know what to do anymore.   
  
As he was walking through the hallways of their school, he saw Lizzie running down the hallway. "Lizzie, can I speak to you for a quick moment?" asked Gordo.   
  
"Sorry Gordo. Can't, running in a rush. Gotta get these to the science lab," she said running off. She was holding a bunch of papers that must have been her late science lad report she forgot to hand in yesterday. He shook his head and began to walk on towards his locker. He opened his locker to find a note that was placed on his top shelf.   
  
_"Dearest Gordo,   
I have been meaning to talk to you lately, but words just can't come out to express the way I feel. We need to talk. Care to meet me at lunch? I will be waiting for you at the far table. Hope to talk to you soon.   
Your Secret Admirer. _"   
  
"That's strange. I never knew that anyone had a crush on me. Well I guess I had better go meet this girl to figure it out," he said as he grabbed his books. He then walked off to class.   
  
**A/N: ** Okay I know it sucks now, but trust me, it gets better!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

He read over the letter, just to make sure he was sure about it.   
  
"That's odd. This handwriting looks very similar to Lizzie's. But it can't. She has a huge crush on Ethan. I know that this must be someone else's note," Gordo said as he closed his locker and locked it up. The bell rang and he walked to the science room. Mr. Pettus was setting up a lab experiment and it was making the room smell like something had died there a long time ago.   
  
"Hey Gordo. Over here!" shouted Lizzie from across the room. He walked over and placed his books on the counter top and sat down on a chair. He got out his pencil and looked at the note once again.   
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Lizzie. Gordo looked up from his anxious reading.   
  
"It's a note that was dropped into my locker. I guess I am suppose to meet up with whoever wrote this for them to tell me something," Gordo said with hesitation. Lizzie looked at him.   
  
"Well I wonder who it can be?" wondered Lizzie. She was wearing a black tank top and black pants. Her hair was up in a neat bun and she make-up was on very light. She wore white sneakers and around her neck was a necklace that Gordo gave to her for her birthday. It had a tiger eyes marble in it and was wrapped around with a black thread. He gave a slight smile and turned his head towards the chalkboard and began to write down the notes that Mr. Pettus was writing up on the board.   
  
"Okay class, if you could just finish writing down these notes, then we can get on our way with today's lesson," Mr. Pettus said. Lizzie also began to write down the notes. AS they were writing down the notes, Gordo couldn't keep his mind off of Lizzie.   
  
_"I can't believe I still have that one crush on her. I mean, she is my one true friend. But then again, who ever said that relationships start with friendship?" _asked Gordo to himself. Lizzie looked up and saw that Gordo was staring off into space. She jolted his arm a slight bit.   
  
"Earth to Gordo. Please come back to Earth," Lizzie whispered, trying to get him out of his phase.   
  
"Um...what? Oh sorry about that. I didn't mean to wonder off like that. What page are we on?" asked Gordo, shaking his head.   
  
"Page 101. You have to read it, answer the questions and copy the diagram that is on page 110 and explain it in your own words," Lizzie said. She opened her textbook, as well as Gordo, and began to read.   
  
At the end of the period, Lizzie and Gordo packed up their things and walked out of class together. "So who do you think the note is from?" asked Lizzie.   
  
"I don't know. And I really could care less about it. If someone has a crush on me, they can go ahead and have a crush on me. Why would it really care?" Gordo said.   
  
"You're right. Who should care? I mean, it's a harmless crush. And besides, maybe she could be some ugly freak like Kelly Glitzy. You know, the one that has a uni-brow and a giant mole on her nose," Lizzie said. Gordo got shivers running up and down his back.   
  
"Okay, maybe it would matter in some cases. But I hope it's not Kate. ANYBODY but Kate," Gordo said. Lizzie smiled, but quickly frowned. "Lizzie, what's up with you? Lately you have been acting sad. Is everything okay?"   
  
"Yeah. I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately. That's all," Lizzie replied. Gordo gave a slight roll of the eyes and they continued down the hallway towards where Lizzie's locker was. Once they got there, Lizzie put her books away and took out her lunch.   
  
"So what do you have for lunch?" asked Gordo.   
  
"PB& J sandwich and an apple with a fruit drink. Listen, I have to go and meet up with someone. I'll see you later, okay?" Lizzie said. Gordo gave a slight nod and Lizzie went running down the hallway.   
  
"I wonder who she has to meet? Besides, I have someone to go meet as well," Gordo said as he headed off to the picnic area of the school. As he walked slowly down the stairs, he tried to look at the mysterious girl who was going to meet him at the back table. All he could see was the back of her head. Blonde hair. She was wearing a jean jacket and her pants almost looked like Lizzie's.   
  
_You know when you see that one person and time just stops. Well it did. And Gordo was looking straight at her. He walked slowly towards her. He went to tap her shoulder, and she slowly turned around..._


	3. Chapter 3

Gordo went up to the blonde girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly turned around and to his surprise, his eyes grew wide.   
  
"Hi Gordo. I guess I shocked you by the letter," the girl said. Gordo sat down across from her and stared into her eyes. He knew that she had meant it.   
  
"I thought you had feelings for Ethan. But now I see that you must have a crush on me, right?" asked Gordo. She blushed.   
  
"Yeah I guess so," she replied.   
  
"Listen...Lizzie. Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Gordo. She looked at him and blushed even more. She thought about this for at least a couple minutes.   
  
"I guess I should've asked before. But I didn't know how to put it into words. So I wrote you that letter and put it in your locker. I...I didn't know what to do. That's why I tried acting normal in science class this morning. I couldn't tell you that I wrote that letter, instead I tried acting like any other curious friend," Lizzie said.   
  
"Well you sure fooled me. And I guess I should've tried telling you before of how I thought of you. And I tried. I sent in that letter to you in the newspaper, but I guess you quit the paper just before you read my letter. It's too bad you never got to read it," Gordo said. He put his hand on top of hers and held it. " So I guess one question is left. Will you go out with me?"   
  
She stared at their hands that were joined by love and thought about this. She breathed in several breaths and looked at him in the eyes. "Listen, Gordo. This took up a lot of nerves to come here, but-" she stared.   
  
"Oh I take it, I guess it's a no," Gordo said. He let go of her hands and slowly got up.   
  
"Wait, Gordo. What I meant to say is that, yes I would like to go out with you," she said. Gordo sat right back down and held her hand close. Joined together by love and friendship.   
  
"Oh my god. I can't believe it. Geeks that are in love. That is so wrong," Kate said. Lizzie turned around and smiled at the one that she has hated for so long.   
  
"Gee Kate, where's your boyfriend?" asked Lizzie. Kate gave her the evil eye and stomped off. Then Lizzie turned around and saw that Gordo was looking at her and smiling. Then he looked down at his watch and realized something.   
  
"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot I was suppose to meet up with Tudgemen at the library," Gordo said. He got and walked over to Lizzie and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked towards the library. Lizzie put her hand where the kiss was and slowly ate her lunch.   
  
Meanwhile, over at the library, Gordo was sitting at one of the tables, talking to Larry.   
  
"So what's the scope on you and Lizzie?" asked Larry.   
  
"Umm...nothing. Just that I figured out who she likes and has planned on asking him out," Gordo said. Larry looked straight up and acted surprised.   
  
"What? Was it me?" asked Larry. Gordo rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
  
"No Larry. She asked him out and he said yes," he replied.   
  
"Well then, who was it?" asked Larry.   
  
"Me." Gordo kept on working on his English assignment, while Larry was working on a diorama of an atom for the science fair that was coming up in two weeks. Ever since Miranda left, he, Larry, and Lizzie had been talking a lot more then usual. Just one of those coincidences that decided to happen.   
  
"I'm really happy for you. And plus, she really is an awesome girl to be with," Larry said.   
  
"Gordo shook his head. "Larry, you guys only went out on one date. And that was to the science museum. Which really isn't her type of thing," Gordo said.   
  
"Yeah I know. But hey, I thought she would like it," Larry said. "Anyways, I haven't been able to find that one girl who would like that. All of the other girls in the science club are either disgusting or just plain rude all of the time," Larry said.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll find her one day," Gordo said. Larry smiled and then placed a red sphere into one of the building structures of the diorama. 


	4. Chapter 4

Larry walked down the hallway and saw Lizzie, but it didn't seem like Lizzie. She had her blonde hair and jean jacket. And plus all the accessories that she wore that day. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Lizzie?" he asked. The girl turned around, but Larry's eyes grew wide with amazement, it wasn't her. She had green eyes and wore rectangular glasses. She was carrying a book on physics for grade eleven and she was somehow surprised by his appearance.   
  
"Actually, the name's Chantel. I'm a new student here. I was wondering if you could tell me where I might be able to find Mr. Pettus' room?" she asked. Larry gave a small grin.   
  
"Well, that's where I am headed off to. Care to join me?" asked Larry, holding his arm out for her. She returned the grin and linked her arm with his, and the both walked off to the science room together. That's when Kate walked out from around the corner.   
  
"Great, now Tudgeman's got a date. I thought I was supposed to be popular and yet no one's asked me out. What's the deal here?" she asked herself quietly. She walked off towards the cafeteria to go find Claire.   
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was at her locker, gathering her books for the next classes that she had that afternoon. She could hear someone walking up behind her. "Listen, Gordo. I might be a little late after school, but you can still wait for me," said Lizzie. She didn't turn around to see if it was Gordo or not.   
  
"Yeah, well I'm not Gordo," said Ethan. "Lizzie, can I speak to you for a moment?"   
  
"Sure. About what?" asked Lizzie. Ethan took her by the arm and led to a hallway that nobody was at.   
  
"Listen, Lizzie. I guess I should've said this before, but, I like you," Ethan said. Lizzie's eye brow raised.   
  
"Yea, you are also a great friend too," Lizzie replied.   
  
"No, I mean I really like you," Ethan said. Lizzie nearly choked.   
  
"Well, Ethan, I think you are already too late. Gordo asked me out earlier today and I said yes. So in a way, I guess I am already taken," Lizzie said. Ethan's face went sad. His heart was crushed by the rejection.   
  
"Yea, I heard about that. But I didn't believe it. I had to find out the truth. Anyways, we still can be friends, right?" asked Ethan.   
  
"Sure." Ethan then turned around with e sad frown upon his face. Lizzie then looked at the ground and found a piece of paper. She bent over and picked it up and opened it up.   
  
_"I guess I should tell you the news in person. But I didn't know how to say it. Here is a note for you, Lizzie. I have always had a crush on you since I first met you.   
  
-Ethan"_   
  
"Wow, I guess he really did like me," Lizzie said. She turned around and walked down the hallway, towards her English class. When she entered the room, she saw that Gordo was sitting in a desk and an empty desk next to him. She walked over and sat down in the desk. Gordo looked over to her and noticed she wasn't in the greatest mood.   
  
"Lizzie, are you okay?" asked Gordo. She looked up and realized who was talking. She shook her head and passed the note that she found on the floor. She read it and his eyes grew wide. "What did you say to him?"   
  
"What else do you think I said to him? I said no. He looked so hurt, but I guess I have you now and I am happy," Lizzie replied. She tried to fake a smile, but Gordo knew that she faked ad he crumpled up the note and threw it into the garbage can.   
  
"I guess we could some how figure this out, somehow," Gordo said. 


	5. Chapter 5

As Gordo and Lizzie walked towards English class together, Gordo noticed that Lizzie was not at all in the greatest of moods. "Lizzie, honestly, what is wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Nothing, just tired," she lied. Gordo knew that wasn't the truth.

"Lizzie, if you don't want to talk about it, then just say so. But you don't need to lie about it," he said. Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Gordo, honestly. I am just tired. But not the lack-of-sleep tired. Just tired of stress. You don't need to worry about it," she said. Then she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked once again towards their classroom. He was still standing in the hallway, alone. He wasn't so sure why she was under stress lately, but he knew that he had to find out why.

Back at Lizzie's.......

As Lizzie entered the kitchen, her mom looked straight up and noticed something was wrong.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked her daughter softly.

"It's nothing mom. I just have a headache. That's all," Lizzie said. Then, in an instant, she left the room quickly to avoid a conversation. She walked up the stairs, merely missing her brother.

"Watch it, dork breath," Matt yelled out. Lizzie turned around and showed a frown that was placed on her face. Matt noticed this right away, but he didn't bother getting involved. He shook his head and ran down the stairs to watch his cartoons. As Lizzie continued up the stairs, tears began to roll down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept on falling. She entered her room and sat there, crying. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked. She tried to answer without the sound of sobs coming from her voice.

"It's Matt. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Matt walked in, only to see his sister, sitting on the bed, crying. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Lizzie, I know I shouldn't be bothering you or anything, but to see my sister, tearing about something is bothering me. So I came up here to see what's the matter," Matt said. Lizzie looked up at him.

"This feels strange, but yet it is a whole lot better then talking to mom about it," Lizzie said.

"Well then...shoot away at it," Matt said. Lizzie took in a deep breath.

"Okay, Gordo and I are finally going out. But the hardest thing is, Ethan confronted me and said he had a crush on me. I am practically failing science and now Kate is blaming me for her worries about not getting a guy," Lizzie said. Matt looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I know I am definitely not a girl, but I think I know a few hints I could give you. With Gordo now being your boyfriend, don't stress out too much. Try it out for a couple of weeks and see how it goes. If it doesn't go well, try someone else. At least you and him can still be friends, right?" Matt said. The tears on Lizzie's face had soon stopped.

"Thanks for that advice, but now, what am I suppose to do about science class?" she asked. Matt thought for awhile. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Lizzie, have you ever thought of going to the library and looking up random things related to science?" asked Matt.

"No. But how would you know? You never go to the library," Lizzie said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Matt said.

"Thank you Matt." Then Matt got up before anything else got mushy.

"Oh and beware. Mom's cooking tuna casserole tonight," Matt said. Lizzie's face turned from happy to disgust. Then Matt left.

I "Gross, tuna casserole. I think I might just become a vegetarian because of mom." /I 

The phone rang and Lizzie picked it up.

"Lizzie. Just wanted to know how you were doing," Gordo's voice was heard through the speaker part of the phone.

"Hey, I'm just fine. Weirdest thing was, Matt actually helped me out," Lizzie said.

"Weird. So what was bothering you so much today?" asked Gordo.

"It's like I said, I was just stressed out. Nothing for you to be worried about."

"Okay, well gotta go. Love yea," Gordo said. Then a click was heard. Lizzie hung up the phone and then went down stairs to eat.


End file.
